


Only A War Can Tear You Away

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Light Angst, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl loved somebody other than Pink Diamond.





	Only A War Can Tear You Away

**Author's Note:**

> :pensive: it's 3:09am and i'm sleepy and this is unbeta'd leave me alone

It starts with a glance. Eachother’s eyes piercing like a duel between two men but not as abrasive and not as deadly – in fact, it fills both with a warm encompassing feeling that felt good. That’s the most the both can articulate when their masters call for an end to the little meeting and the last thing they catch sight of is a dusting of cheeks – teal and pink respectively.

 

Each meeting gets more and more exhilarating, like both are anticipating a big event that’s only for them and not the Diamonds tying them up in strings and controlling every which move they can have. It’s comfort and it’s adrenaline, gemkind never classified anything with the term love, but everytime the meaning of death to protect the other is getting more and more romanticized.

 

Intent-wise, that’s what one did. White Diamond’s pearl, who trained herself from the ground up as an act of rebellion, but for more complex reasons than meets the eye. Rigorous daily slashing and dicing to where the organic mechanism of bleeding seems less painful. But that’s for her dear beloved.

 

And so her dear beloved loved back. Not Pink Diamond, her pearl. The one with the sidebuns and the cute personality. As a bad influence she may be to the former, White simply adores her. For her world of black and white and the greys in between are only the background for the speck of pink she is more than willing to betray everything for.

 

It simply becomes something more. That feeling in their chests solidify completely when both speech receptors join in a moment of pure, but naïve passion. The feeling was almost comforting, Pink knew to call it love. This is when I tell you to run and hide, but little Romeo and Juliet cherish their moment as if it were their last.

 

They certainly will never forget.

 

Not when one stands in the middle of a battlefield, the creeping emotion of being some lone survivor crawling behind her back and she can’t take it off, her eyes show this. They seem hollow. Devoid of everything as three beams completely destroy what was, stripped of communication to her first love and is only left with a person she forces herself to love. In every kiss, in every action she does with the dreaded Rose Quartz, the deepest part of her mind simply stops to _slap_ her in the face and say that she was the reason Pink had to leave and take her own place. That Pink (present) became only an undead mirror of who White (past) was simply because Pearl (future) shatters her own identity to pieces, and she regrets it because it meant that Pink died too, but not by shattering. It will always come to mind a peculiar poet’s words, _ignorance is bliss_.

 

Hollow like what ~~Pink~~  “White” is now. She stands, but to say she is alive is some sort a misconception. She is trapped In her own mind, there only to ponder on the little affair she had with the Renegade who for all she knows is _dead_ and it was because of _her_. Pearl was willing to die for White’s freedom but it crashed and burned as badly as a meteor. Except, the dinosaurs are Pearl’s innocence and White’s free will.

 

So when Pearl sees the other so robotic, the feeling on her back begins to sprawl again, guilt stabbing her chest and hitting her heart so. She remembers what she’s fought for, and the husk of who it is stands and floats in front of her, taunting her, there only to show her what her actions have done.


End file.
